Lucky Seven
by slammin
Summary: Lily and James' last year at Hogwarts mixed with hate, romance, jokes and much more. R
1. Kill

**A/N: the only characters I own are the ones that you don't realize. And I know the lyrics may not go well with each chapter, but they go with the whole Lily and James stuff.**

**LUCKY SEVEN**

_Funny how I'm nervous still._

_I've always been the easy kill._

_Guess I always will._

-Jimmy Eat World Kill

Chapter 1: Once More

Lily Evans stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ and looked around. It was full of students returning from their summer for another year of school, or coming for the first time. She looked down proudly at her Head badge on her shirt. _This year is going to be amazing,_ she thought to herself.

Now Lily Evans was someone you noticed. She had flaming red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She had beautiful emerald green eyes. Her body was flawless as well as all of her features. She was never afraid so show what she was made of and exceeded in every subject in Hogwarts, minus Potions. Since she was muggle-born, she expected everyone to expect more from her, so she spent every minute she needed, studying. Everyone knew she was a catch and the one person who wanted her most was the one and only James Potter.

Lily and be so busy staring off into space, she didn't notice someone stop behind her until they placed their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a very attractive girly voice.

That had to be one of Lily's best friends she had ever had, Samantha Greens. Sam, as most of the people called her, was a very lovely girl who, like Lily, everyone noticed and pined for. She had blond hair right below her shoulders that she usually cut herself to fit her style. She had light blue eyes that anyone would die to have. She had an amazing body like Lily and she wasn't afraid to show it off. She was exceeding very well in her classes, but wasn't up to much studying like her best friend, but she managed to stay on top.

Lily whirled around to see who it was. "Oh my gosh, Sam! I've missed you! Where were you this summer?"

"Over in Australia. Doing nothing great, just spending time with the folks." Sam made a gagging face at this. She never really did get along with her parents.

"Notice anything new?" Lily dripped all over Sam.

"Hmm, would it be the new sense of respect you're going to have to due that huge 'medal' that's hanging off your clothes?"

"Ha, you know it! I've been waiting for this the whole time I've been here." Lily smiled proudly. "Come on, we better get a compartment before they're all taken and we need to find Jamie. She's probably already waiting for us." And at that, Sam was dragged off into the train.

--

Across the platform, James Potter had been staring at Lily during her whole conversation. _Oh man does she look beautiful. Wait, she always has. She will be mine, she will, she will, she will._

The handsome young man stood there day dreaming about her. He was very muscular and tall, which is why he had become Quidditch captain, along with the fact that he was practically unbeatable at it. He had brown hair that would never stay tamed and stood out at every end. His hazel eyes were covered by gold rimmed glasses and he had a smile that knocked all the girls off their feet, minus Lily Evans. He was also the ringleader of their little group they had going known as the Marauders. They always got into mischief and were proud.

"Prongs, m'boy!" James got a pat on the back and turned to see one of his best friends, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was one of the most attractive boys, along with James, at Hogwarts. He had black hair about to his shoulders that was always in neat and trim. He had icy blue eyes that could stun someone. Just about all of the girls wanted him, but he never stuck with one. He dated them for at least a week, and dropped them. They all understood though, he was Sirius Black after all. He was also in James's little group of troublemakers. He planned the pranks they pulled and loved seeing the faces of his victims.

"Hey there, Padfoot. Long time no see, eh?"

"Yeah well, another summer with the family. What a joy that always is," he replied with much sarcasm.

"What do you say we go and find the other two and get our pranks on?"

"I say, I'm right behind you, mate."

And they headed onto the train.

**A/N: k I think you should review and tell me what you think! And also, suggestions. I love 'em. Hellz ya I do:D**


	2. The Tension and the Terror

**A/N: the only characters I own are the ones that you don't realize. And I know the lyrics may not go well with each chapter, but they go with the whole Lily and James stuff.**

**LUCKY SEVEN**

_I try, but I'm not convincing_

_You lips they pout and twist and_

_I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you._

_You take in everything with a certainty I envy._

_It's somehow all I need_

_So keep me guessing, please._

-Straylight Run The Tension and The Terror

Chapter 2: On the Way There

Once James and Sirius had gotten on the train, they made their way around looking for their two remaining friends. They had walked the whole length of the train and had come to the last compartment.

"They had better be in there," Sirius replied with a little threat.

"We've walked the whole bloody train. Where else would they be?"

Just then, the door opened and it was none other than Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"We thought you missed the train, guys," Remus stated.

Remus Lupin was also in the boy's group. He wasn't into as much pranking as the other two, but he did enjoy it. He had sandy blonde hair and gray eyes that seemed to look tired most of the time. He was extremely intelligent and had passed all of his classes and was a Prefect. There was no doubt that he was attractive, although he didn't get with as many girls as the other two Marauders. Don't get me wrong, many girls had come up to him wanting to go out, but he had refused.

"Yeah, we've been waiting," Peter, who had been sitting down, squeaked.

And last, was Peter Pettigrew. Out of the four of them, he was the one that was barely noticed. He wasn't very attractive like the others and was more of a follower. He was a bit short and a little chunky with very short brown hair and brown eyes and many people wonder how he ever got into the group. He participated in the pranks, but just went along and set them up and enjoyed their victim's misfortune.

Thus, concluding the Marauders. The troublemakers of Hogwarts. What people didn't know about them though, was that they were animagi. They had perfected this in the middle of their 3rd year. James was able to turn into a beautiful stag and got the name Prongs. Sirius had the form of a dog hint his horniness :P and was known as Padfoot. Peter had the pleasure of becoming a rat, which wasn't very respectable and got the name Wormtail. And then Remus known as Moony. He didn't have the pleasure of turning into one at his own will. When he was younger, he had been bitten by a werewolf and was forced to become one every full moon. This is the main reason the three other boys had become animagi, so they could be with Remus during this time.

"Have no faith in us getting on the train for the seventh year now?" James gave with a questioning look. "Come on boys, even if it is us."

"You're right, Prongsie. You're two aren't _that_ stupid." Remus shot with a smile.

"Hey thanks, Moony!" Sirius beamed and Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, listen. I know we usually torment the Head Boy and Girl, but this year that won't be happening," James laid out flat.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Prongs!" Sirius whined. "We _have_ to! We've gotta have fun!"

"I know Padfoot, but this year I'm the Head Boy."

James had expected them all to be in complete shock, but it was the complete opposite. Sirius had started to jump around the compartment waving his arms and screaming "OHHH FUCK YEAH", while Remus smiled and nodded his approval while Peter stared at Sirius and his excitement.

"This is amazing!" Sirius managed to get out while he cheered. "We'll be able to do whatever we want! And we won't get in trouble because you'll be calling the shots, mate!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Black."

All four boys turned to see Lily Evans standing there with her arms crossed.

"And what makes you think _you_ can do anything to stop us, Miss Perfect?" Sirius retorted.

"Because you arse, I am the Head Girl. You won't be getting away with much this year."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Evans," he mimicked in an attempt to sound like her.

Lily looked up at him, since he was a good foot taller than her, and frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm the Head Boy, m'love," James shot in.

Lily just stared at him with her mouth open. _There is NO way he can be Head Boy!_ her head screamed. _He does nothing! He pranks everything that moves! What the FUCK was Dumbledore drinking and/or smoking! This cannot be possible!_

"Oh, it's true, Lillian," James said while moving his arm around her waist. "I have a feeling we'll be spending many hours of this year together."

"This is a lie!"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're, you're.. YOU!"

Just then, Jamie Coleson, Lily's other best friend, came running down and stopping behind where Lily was standing.

Jamie Coleson was the other of Lily's best friends. She was just as good looking as the other two, but not as outspoken, but certainly out there. She had red/brown hair that was layered and was just above her shoulders and blue eyes with little green specks. She was as smart as the others although she was just like Sam and didn't like studying as much as Lily and managed to get all the guys she wanted. She wasn't a slut, but the way she acted sometimes made people think differently.

"What's going on? I heard screaming!" she managed between breaths.

"Potter here is Head Boy!" Lily shrieked.

"Really?" Jamie faced him. "That's great, James!"

"What do you mean, _great_! He's Head Boy! This is an outrage!"

"Calm down, Evans." Sirius said soothingly as he moved over to her. "Now, where is your lovely friend, Miss. Greens?"

"Arggh, Sirius! You're a whore, now sit down and stay! Come on, James. We better go to the Head compartment. And Remus, you're a Prefect, right?" Lily said altogether. "Good. I don't want to be alone with _him,_" she finished before he could answer and stomped out of the compartment to the front of the train.

"Well, this is going to be a nightmare," Remus stated with a sigh.

"Are you kidding me!" James said giddily. "I'll get to be with Lily. Alone! This is going to be amazing!"

"Oy vey," Jamie, Remus, Peter and Sirius said at the same time as James left the compartment skipping and Remus following.

**A/N: REVIEWWW. Thanks. :D**


	3. One More Sad Song

**A/N: the only characters I own are the ones that you don't realize. And I know the lyrics may not go well with each chapter, but they go with the whole Lily and James stuff.**

_One boy, one girl._

_Two hearts, their world._

-The All-American Rejects One More Sad Song

Chapter 3: Realization?

After Lily and James held the meeting telling the job of the Prefects and everything else, after James had stared at her the whole time with a dazed look in his eyes, after getting their robes on and entering the castle and watching the first years get sorted and listening to Dumbledore give his speech, it was time for the Feast.

"Finally!" Sirius bellowed. "I'm _starving_!"

"You'd think no one ever bloody feeds him," Remus whispered into James's ear as James snorted.

They all watched Sirius as he shoveled all the food he could reach into his mouth without any distraction.

--

About an hour later after they had finished eating and had put their belongings into their dorms, the Marauders and the three girls were all seated in the common room. Obviously, James had tried to get as close as he could to Lily before she had demanded that he stay back at least 20 feet or she would 'blow his bloody brains out'. Sirius had managed at one point to pull Sam onto his lap, but she slapped his handsome face and left to go watch Remus and Jamie play Wizards Chess while Peter sat by and watched.

"Potter, I _swear_. Take another step closer to me and I'll hit you so hard that you'll have to go back and retake all your classes."

"Aww, come on Lily! I'm just trying to read over your shoulder. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Actually there is. Your big fat pig-head is blocking my light!"

James ran his hand their his hair, "It's that big, eh Lily?" He had started to run his hand down her arms.

_SMACK_

Everyone who was unaware of what was going on between Lily and James, looked over to see James sitting there rubbing his cheek while Lily ran up the stairs to the girls dorm. It's not like this was a new thing, Lily smacking him and running up to the room, but it was now the 4th year James had been trying to win Lily's affection, but it had yet to work.

"Honestly James. Just give up. There's just no hope in you winning over her," Remus said in a monotone.

"I think not, Moony! The thrill of the chase excites me! She's all I want!" and with that, James bounded up the stairs to his room leaving the rest rolling their eyes.

"At least we'll never be like that, sweet cheeks," Sirius cooed seductively toward Sam. "Our love goes both ways."

"Go find one of your sluts, Black," she shot and ran up to the room where Lily was.

"Well, looks like I'm going too. 'Night, Remus." Jamie said shyly. "Oh, and you too, Sirius and Peter."

And she bolted up the stairs.

--

"Can you believe Potter! Who does he think he is? Can't he see that there is NO WAY IN HELL that'd I'd even consider being with him!"

"Alright Lily! You seriously need to calm down." Sam yelled from the bathroom.

"I agree. He really isn't that bad," Jamie threw in. "He's a great student, extremely good looking, an awesome athlete and he wants you! So what's wrong with getting together with him?"

"He's a pig-headed arse whose head has outgrown its' body! I would never consider being with any of it. He's out of his bloody mind, that's what he is! Arggh he makes me so mad!"

"Can't you just get past all of that? He does have my other good qualities, like Jay said before." Sam stated.

"Hey! Don't call me 'Jay'! That makes me gag, _Saaaammiieee_" she snapped.

And moments later, different objects began to fly across the room and they hadn't planned to stop until someone broke something of meaning.

--

"You know Prongs, you should just give this up," Sirius threw to the side while reading his magazine. "I know we're your best friends and we're looking out for you. Evans is just heart break."

"I agree." Peter supplied from his corner of the room.

'_Course you do._ Remus thought. "Yeah James. Sirius is right, for once. Just get over her. There are plenty of girls here that want you. No need for you to go after something you'll never get."

"You really think I'll never have a chance?"

"The smacking doesn't help, mate."

"Well, I can't just _stop_ my feelings for her."

"Yes you can!" Sirius grinned. "Go down to breakfast tomorrow and forget all about what you can't have and see all the girls that are right in front of you!"

"You guys really think I should move on?" questioned James.

They all nodded.

James laid down on his bed and faced the wall. _Maybe it would help if I just got rid of the though of her. What does she give me? Pain. Rejection. Humiliation. Sorrow. Who wants that? The guys are right. I need to move on, badly._

**A/N: sorry it's kinda short, but I'm extremely tired from the concert yesterday still. REVIEW anyway cos that'd be rockin'.**


	4. Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn Take It Back

**A/N: the only characters I own are the ones that you don't realize. And I know the lyrics may not go well with each chapter, but they go with the whole Lily and James stuff.**

**Sorry this took long. I've been getting real tired often. But I managed to write another chapter. Enjoy.**

_I'm serious as a heart attack._

-Hellogoodbye Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn (Take It Back To Square One)

Chapter 4

The next day was the first day of their classes. Potions with Slytherin then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw with brakes in between. Lily had woken up early and went down to the Prefects bathroom to shower so she wouldn't wake her roommates. She went back to the room to drop her pajamas off and get her books and headed back downstairs. This time she went down, she saw someone sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing up so early, Potter?" Lily asked venomously.

"Am I not allowed to be up?" he shot back.

"Well I though you'd be with your cronies upstairs planning pranks or at least sleeping."

"I do tire of them, you know."

Lily stood there for a few seconds looking at him. He somehow didn't seem like himself. He would have been walking over to her with his head held high showing what a man he was, but this morning he sat there, not even looking at her like he used to.

"You okay?" she asked with hesitation.

"Of course," he assured her. "Why? Think there is something that matter with me?"

"Well, no. It's just that you don't seem like you."

"And what am I usually?"

"Nothing, you're like nothing. Nevermind. I – I – nothing. I'm going to go and walk." And she left through the portrait hole with one look back.

_Why didn't he act like he usually does? Not that I care, but it's just weird. _Lily started as she walked around the school. _He must be sick. _**Do you really care, Lily? **A voice in the back of her said. **You're realizing that the attention James has given you for years is nice. Admit it. **_No, that's not true. James Potter is nothing but a prick, pig-headed jerk who doesn't deserve all he has. _**And why is that, love? **_He doesn't work! He sits there with his little gang and prank everything that moves. Mostly Snape, though. Poor guy. _**You pay too much attention to everything James does. Do you realize what this means? **Lily had gotten so wrapped up in her own thoughts when she began to here students head down to breakfast at the Great Hall.

--

Once Lily had gotten to the Great Hall, it was filled. She spotted Jamie and Sam sitting over near the Marauders and headed toward them.

"Good morning, Princess," Sam said when she looked up and saw her. "And where were you?"

"Oh, no where. Just walking around."

Lily was sitting diagonally from James and couldn't help staring at him. Usually he would be looking at her like some lovesick puppy, but today, he was too concentrated on talking to Remus and Sirius.

"Ahem." Sirius broke away from the conversation with his friends and faced everyone else. "Everyone excited about having classes today? Double with Slytherin and Ravenclaw. How fun will this be?"

"Hey, at least we get a break," Remus shrugged.

"True," Sam agreed. "If this doesn't help with the NEWTS, may lord help us all."

"Lils, you alright?" Jamie asked worryingly as she turned to her while Sam and the Marauders talked about who-knows-what. "You're a little too quiet."

"I'm completely fine! Never been better."

"Mmmyeah see, that's a lie. I know you too well, dear. What's up?"

"It's just, when I went downstairs this morning, James was there and he didn't do what he usually does."

"You mean hit on you like he's going to die tomorrow?"

"Yes. But this morning, I dunno, he just sat there. He didn't come up to me. Just sat there."

"And this bothers you?" Jamie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No! No, of course not. But, I just, it's different now. Not that I'd care, you know!"

"Right, right," Jamie sighed and let it go.

--

Potions class and never been easy for Lily. It was their first class and they were starting review potions from previous years. Even though she had done them before, she still had trouble. Usually James would head over and intrude and assume that she needed help, which she did. But this time, he was over with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

_What the hell is wrong with him? Does he not see me over here? _**Obviously not, m'dear. **The voice in the back of her head butted in. **You know you want him to be over here and –**

Her thoughts were cut off when a shadow appeared behind her. She turned around to see Serverus Snape. "Can I help you with something?" she eyed him dangerously.

"Yes." Snape replied back coldly. "Fix that bloody cauldron. You might gas us all out of here."

"What do you want, Snivellus?" James approached from behind Lily. "You better leave now. We don't want your grease here."

"Don't worry, _Potter_," he spat his name out like a bad piece of food. "I wasn't doing anything to your little muggle love, here." And he walked back to his table.

"You know I don't need your help. It's just Serverus." Lily turned to face James.

"Whatever." James replied coldly and headed back to his friends.

_That wasn't the reaction I wanted. _Lily thought to herself as the class began to end.

--

"So he did nothing?" Sam asked during their hour break. "Something must seriously be wrong with him."

"I don't think he cares anymore," Lily said with a hint of sadness.

"Does that bother you?" Jamie broke in.

Lily didn't really know. James asking her out had always tormented her and she thought it'd never stop. She had started getting used to it.

"I don't know. It's just a little strange now."

"Well, it's not like he hates you, right?" Sam put in.

"Well, when I talked to him this morning, he didn't seem like himself. He barely looked at me."

"And you want him looking at you?"

"No! It's just.. I dunno. He seems like he's over me. That's good. No more annoyance." Lily replied while heading upstairs.

"You think she really cares?" Jamie asked.

"I'd say yes, but she'd never admit that." Sam replied with a nod.


	5. Are You Happy Now

**A/N: the only characters I own are the ones that you don't realize. And I know the lyrics may not go well with each chapter, but they go with the whole Lily and James stuff.**

**Sorry. This took awhile. And it's probably short. Again, sorry.**

Come on, tell it to my face 

_Or have I been replaced,_

_Are you happy now?_

Michelle Branch Are You Happy Now

Chapter 5

A month had gone by and it was now late October. James had been distant from Lily, but apparently didn't stop being friends. Whenever they had to patrol the hallways together, James would always be off thinking of something else. They still talked, but it was as if James wanted to hurry off and be somewhere else.

One cool Saturday morning, Lily was sitting outside near the lake, where she was most of the time to be alone. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see who it was.

"Hello, Remus." She sighed.

"Good morning, Lily. You alright?" he replied back.

"I'm fine, considering."

"And that means what exactly?"

"Is there something wrong with James?" she diverted the question.

"Not that I know of. He has been of in his own world lately. Accompanied by a few girls."

"I think he's over me," Lily replied almost to herself.

"What was that?" Remus asked as if he didn't hear.

"I said, he's over me. I know it."

"Well, Sirius did convince him in the beginning of the year that you're nothing but heart break to him."

"It's just different without him always there and beckoning me to go out with him."

"And you want that?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I don't want any of it. I don't like James. We're friends and it's good he's moved on. I was getting tired of slapping him everyday."

"Of course."

"So, you fancy anyone?" Lily asked to avoid more of the questions he had for her.

Remus looked down at his feet.

"There is! Come on, tell me! I promise not to tell if you'd like."

"I'd rather not say."

"And why is that?"

"There is a very good chance, actually it's probably true, that she doesn't have feelings back. I don't want things to get out. And if we happen to get together because she does 'like me'," he held his fingers to make the quotes, "we're going to have to be open, I don't open up."

"So, that's a 'no' to sharing then." Lily said has she stood up. "I'm going to head inside. See what the others are up to." and she left him sitting there in his own thoughts.

_What's the point in liking someone anyway?_ Remus thought to himself. _If something ever happens, she'll have to be told about what a monster I am. _And with a sigh, he got up and walked slowly up to the castle.

--

"Well, well, well. Hello there, love."

"What do you want, Black?" Sam asked with a heavy sigh as she put down her book as he plopped himself down next to her on the couch.

"You know that next week we're going to Hogsmeade, right?"

"I am aware, yes." She turned to look at him. "Why?" she asked with hesitation.

"Accompany me there?" he said with a smile which usually made girls swoon.

Sam just stared at him and looked back at went back to reading.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, then"

"You know, why don't you go find one of your little flings to 'accompany you'."

"Come now, love -"

"Don't call me 'love'." Sam broke in.

"Sam, listen. I -" but he was cut off when Lily walked through the portrait hole and Sam saw her.

"Oh thank the lord above!" Sam cheered and she ran over to Lily. "Lily, something is seriously wrong with Sirius."

"Well of course there is. He's Sirius!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Sirius called from behind them.

"Yes, we know." Sam shot at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong with going with me this weekend, huh?" he asked her.

"Because there's no telling what'll happen if I'm with you."

"But you go with me with Lily and Pro- I mean James! What's wrong with just US two?"

Sam just stared at him and began to laugh. "Oh come on!" and she walked up the stairs with both Sirius and Lily staring at her until Lily followed her upstairs.

"What did I say?" Sirius whispered to himself as he was left alone.

"Hey Padfoot," Remus broke his state of mind and he turned to see him.

"Nothing. Is there something wrong with me, Moony?" he asked a bit timidly.

Remus just looked at him for second until he answered, "You can be a bit horny at sometimes, but I'm sure that's not a problem -"

"There's got to be something wrong with me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay. Say that you like this girl and-"

"Alright."

"Moony! Wait until I'm finished!" He paused long enough to make sure Remus understood. "Okay. So you like this girl and you attempt to get on her good side. You know, be nice to her, respect her and all that jazz, but the she just, let's say, laughs at your face when you want to do something with her! What are you supposed to do?"

"I say, quit while you're ahead."

"What!" Sirius screamed at him. "You cannot be serious!"

"No, I'm not. You -"

"Don't you dare finish that. I'm the only one allowed to say that." He interrupted.

Remus rolled his eyes at him before making his way to go to find James and Peter as Sirius followed him complaining.

--

"What's with you and Sirius?" Lily asked as Jamie entered their room.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe he fancies -"

"He does not fancy me! Eww! I cannot imagine what'd be like if he did."

"Oh gee, Sam." Jamie spoke. "It wouldn't be that bad if you two got together. I mean, he might leave you in about a week after he gets what he wants. But it still might be good!"

"Jamie, no. Please, just no. I'd have to be a total slut to even consider being with him!"

"Do you think that's all James wanted? To get into bed with me?" Lily asked from out of no where.

"You think that's all he wanted for the past years?" Sam asked.

"I'd say yes. No offense, Lily. But that's all guys want. Maybe he didn't really 'love' you like he said. I don't know, it's probably not -" Jamie started but she was cut off when Lily ran out of the room down the stairs.

"Uh, should we stop her?" Sam raised her eyebrow.

"Nah. Nothing bad's gonna happen."


	6. Love Rhymes with Hideous Car Wreck

**A/N: the only characters I own are the ones that you don't realize. And I know the lyrics may not go well with each chapter, but they go with the whole Lily and James stuff.**

Well something's never get better

_Like used cars and bad livers_

_So you traded her in for a better looking brand._

-Blood Brothers Love Rhymes with Hideous Car Wreck

Chapter 6

"Potter!" Lily had been walking around for 10 minutes calling James's name until she found him outside with Peter, Remus and Sirius under one of the trees. "Potter!" she called once more until he looked over at her.

"What'dya want, Evans?"

"Is it true?" she asked demandingly as she approached him.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You just wanted me for your.. sexual preferences!"

All four of them stared at her until they each began to laugh. "You've got to be kidding! Why would you think _that_?"

"Because that's all you guys want! And you said that you 'loved' me to get into my pants!" she screamed as he stood up.

"Excuse me?" he asked towering over her. "You think I said all those things to get into bed with you!"

"Well, yes! How dare you, Potter!"

"Hohh do not talk to me this way, Evans."

"What are you gonna do? Give me your famous pranks? I don't really care! You're a horrible, spoiled, big-headed toerag that deserves nothing that you've got!" She stared at him long enough for him to say nothing and stalked off.

"You watch your back, Evans!" he called to her back. "You'll get it!" and he turned back to his friends.

"Prongs. What are you, mad? We can't prank her, she's in our house AND she's a girl!" Sirius explained to him.

"I don't care. How dare she say all that to me. Denying my feelings that I had for her."

"You're really over her?" Remus asked with his head tilted.

"Of course!" James replied in an unsure tone. "I just can't believe that bloody girl would think of me like that!"

"Prongs, you're being a really git about this. Just let it go!" but James didn't hear it and went off to plan his so-called revenge.

--

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Sam asked Lily when she came back in a huff and settled onto the couch in the common room and she explained what had happened. "He probably meant what he said about the pranks."

"Oh please. What's he going to do to me?"

"Eh. I'd be careful if I were you." Jamie cautioned her.

--

A month had gone by and it wasn't easy for Lily and her two friends. Since they were always with her, they had been caught in what James was doing to Lily. Every morning she woke up with another thing wrong with her appearance. Lily had attempted to think of her own pranks, but could never match up to James's.

It was amazing that James had such free time to come up with things to do to her. He had convinced Sirius that she had deserved all the pranks and had helped with some.

Nothing drastic had been done, but a month had gone by and James figured Lily had been taught and that they needed to end with something a little better.

"She really cares about her hair." James thought up as they sat down for dinner one night. "We could do something with that."

"You really think that'd piss her off?" Sirius asked with a mouth full of mashed potatoes and meat.

"Well of course! We'll make it last all year!"

"You guys, this doesn't sound too great. You know she hates when people mess with her hair. She'll kill you two." Remus broke in.

"Ahh" James sighed. "Just the expression on her face is all I'm asking. And for her to admit that my actions were not to get her into bed." He laughed at the last part.

"Did you actually like her?" Peter spoke up.

"Well yeah. I can't believe she thought that was my intention."

"It would've been mine." Sirius mumbled as he got a spoon full of pudding flung at him.

--

"Look at them over there." Lily sniffed. "They're horrible. All of them!"

Jamie and Sam looked down at the Marauders as Sirius got a spoon of pudding thrown on him.

"Maybe you should go apologize? It might -"

"Are you bloody insane, Jamie!" Lily stopped her. "Can't you see that's what he wants! Bloody hell, I'd never do that!"

"Yeah we know." Sam muttered as Jamie elbowed her. "Lily, you realize his pranks are coming off on US, too?"

"You guys can deal with it if I can!"

"I have an idea!" Sam stood up. "How about I go say you're sorry for you!" and she started to make her way over to James.

"NO!" Lily screamed and jumped over the table to grab the sleeve of her robe. As this happened, Lily had tripped on the food that was on the table and fell face first onto the ground, dragging Sam with her.

Everyone burst out into laughter as the two hit the ground. Jamie had just stared in shock at the whole incident until she couldn't hold herself together. Sam and Lily were now covered in the pudding that had falling down as they did. Once they had managed to get up, after tripping a few times, they stalked away out of the Great Hall with everyone laughing.

--

"You just HAD to get up, didn't you!"

"Excuuuusee me! If you just had gone to apologize to him yourself, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I don't need to apologize!"

"I think you do!"

"Well too bad!"

"Don't be such a stubborn bitch!"

Lily and Sam and arguing with each other ever since dinner had been over. Jamie was forced a couple of times to choose sides, but didn't want to get into the middle. She decided to go find Remus, since he was the most sensible one and didn't feel like arguing with anyone.

Even though they were best friends, their fights could take a long time. Jamie had learned not to stay with them too long or say anything that might get the other one mad at her. She had never been one to get into the middle of things that didn't involve her unless it was utterly necessary. Her jumping in only made things worse and made things drag on longer than intended.

"Hey there." She said once she had found him in the library.

"Hello. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just don't care to listen to Lily and Sam bicker, that's all."

"I'd feel the same way, too." He said while putting his book down. "And you've come to see me, why?"

Jamie felt her mouth go dry and coughed. "Well I – you're more reasonable to talk to, so I thought I'd you know, talk to you?"

Remus felt himself blush and he looked away. He had never gotten to know a girl so well that'd he had gained feelings for her. He wanted to believe that they weren't real and that there would be nothing further than a friendship.

"Well," he finally managed out. "It's such an honor."

"Oh I bet." She replied with a small laugh. "What are you reading?"

He moved the book so she could see the cover. "Werewolves?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I am very interested in them right now."

"Oh really?" and he answered her with a nod. "I've heard a lot of stories about them over in America."

"Like what?" he asked with a little hesitation.

"Oh nothing really. It sounded pretty stupid to be honest."

Remus let out a sigh. "So, are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Uhm duh? Why wouldn't I be going?

"Well I mean are you going with someone? Wait, of course you'd go with someone. Why wouldn't you? Okay, what I mean is would you happen to want to, I mean you don't have to, it's just if you'd care to -"

She held her finger up to his lips to quiet him. "Remus, I'd love to go with you."

"Of course." She gave him a small smile as she looked away blushing. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked him once she felt the heat in her cheeks die down.

"I just thought you'd rather not because.."

"'Cause why?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm glad you -" but he never got to finish because a piercing scream had been let out and they ran out of the library to go see what happened.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello. I'm extremely sorry that I haven't even updated once. School, parents, power outages blah blah blah. But I am working on the next chapter now, just to let you know. K? Great.

Sam


	8. Time To Dance

**A/N: people actually like this! gosh that makes me so happy. :D sorry this took forever, I know you all probably hate me now. buuutt I will write more cos I have ideas now!**

_When I say 'shotgun',_

_You say 'wedding'._

-Time To Dance Panic! At The Disco

Chapter 7

Remus and Jamie ran to the entrance to the girl's 7th year dorm to find Lily standing there with her mouth open.

"Lily! What's wrong?" Both of them asked at the same time. She just stood there staring at the closed door.

"Earth to princess!" Jamie waved her hand in front of her face before slapping her cheek. Just then James and Sirius, followed by Peter, came up next to them, laughing.

"Good Merlin, Evans! It's just your -" Sirius started before getting a look at her. "Hey. Your hair is red."

Jamie glared at him, "No shit, Sherlock."

Sirius was about to ask 'who the hell is sherlock,' when James broke in. "Why is Evans just standing there, and why is nothing wrong with her hair?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily snapped as she turned around to face him. "You're worried about my hair when Sam is in there with that – that – whatever the hell it is!"

"Wait. You're saying that it missed you and hit Sam?" James asked. "Holy shit…"

"Missed m – what! Why the bloody hell would anything even attempt to hit me?"

Just then, the girl's door opened and out stepped Sam.

"What the _fuck_ happened!" Jamie screamed.

They all looked at Sam. She was drenched in what looked to be something blue and sticky and her hair was extremely black with just a hint of blue streaks that you could see in the light.

"BLACK! POTTER!"

"Excuse me!" Sirius yelled. "Why would you think we did this! You know, if you assume, you make an ass out of you and me."

"Oh, I'll make something out of you, Black!" Sam started to run after him as he jumped down the stairs two at a time. "Yeah, you better run!" was the last thing they heard her scream, as the portrait door slammed shut.

"You know she'll get you too," Jamie said turning to James. "You better watch yourself."

"Oh please, what can she possi – wait, strike that. She'd murder."

"You bet your ass she would, Potter."

"No one asked you Evans."

Ever since school had started, James had completely lost interest in Lily. _Like I'd care, _she thought to herself. It's not that she wanted him pestering her every single day with the usually 'Go out with me, Evans", it was just that she liked feeling that someone noticed her. Well, of course everyone noticed her. She was the only girl at Hogwarts with the fiery red hair, but that wasn't it. She _had _gotten boy's attention, but of course she knew they wanted nothing but sex. How could James be any different?

--

The next few weeks had been repeats. They would go to classes, James and Lily would fight to be the first to answer a question and send death glares at each other. Lily's mood had changed along with the weather. The leaves had begun to fall off the trees for the approaching winter, and Lily's temper had gotten a bit more misdirected.

"Look Lily. All I said was that you need to calm down. Quit taking all of your anger out on us," Sam tried to reason with her, but she never did listen.

"What makes you think I have anger? I never said anything about anger! WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

It had been going on for about an hour. Lily had snapped at Sam for coming up and saying 'hello' and sitting down next to her. Naturally, Sam had snapped back.

"WE are fine! It's YOU that jumps down everyone's throat! Just chill out for a while and quit being such a bitch."

"Me? A bitch? Oh please! I have a right to be angry."

"HA! You just said it! You're angry. Now just tell me why and we can move on from this."

"What makes you think I'd tell you?"

Sam stood back stunned. They had talked about everything and helped each other out when they had a problem. Why was this different? Just then, Jamie and the Marauders had come through the portrait knowing something was wrong.

"Why _wouldn't_ you tell me?"

Lily just stared at her and looked away.

"Huh?" Sam screamed. "Tell me why the _fuck_ you wouldn't tell me!"

"Sam," Jamie stepped in. "Just let her be. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"No. She's telling me right now." she stepped in front of where Lily was standing and stared down at her. "Spit. It. Out."

"I won't tell you because YOU'RE PART OF THE PROBLEM! And I don't need to explain _anything_ to do." She screamed as she stalked off to the dorm room.

Sam turned and looked at the faces behind her. "What'd I do?"

All of them shrugged their shoulders in response and Sirius made his way over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure it's just her, you know, time." He grinned as she shoved his arm off of her.

"Shut up, Black!" Jamie yelled. "Sam," she said turning to her, "we'll find out what's wrong. I'm sure she's just over reacting about something small."

--

For the rest of the evening until dinner, Sam and Lily stayed as far from each other as possible. Jamie had tried to get something out from Lily as to why she was mad, but had gotten shot down. She made her way over to Remus where he was sitting on the couch in the common room engulfed in a book.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hi. Not going to well with Lily and Sam still, eh?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I really hope things get better soon. I can't take this anymore!"

"They'll get better. After all, they're them! She can't stay mad at Sam forever, right?" Remus asked with his head tilted.

"Well, it does depend on what she's upset about. And right now, none of us know. She hasn't talked to anyone."

Jamie and Remus had been with each other for a while, since neither of them felt like being around the other two girls when they were arguing. They spent most of their time in the library usually talking until they were shooed out.

"They just argue because they're too good of friends. They just love each other too much." Jamie stated.

"Yeah, I guess." Remus said blankly.

"And you know Remus. Other people show how they feel for someone else in a _different _way." She leaned in closer to him. "Like –" she was about to lean in farther with he pulled away.

"Oh, look at the time. Time for dinner, don't you think?"

"Bloody prat," she muttered as she stood up and watched him run out down to the Great Hall.

--

Arriving to the Great Hall, Jamie found Lily sitting at the far end of the table going over homework for Monday and Sam at the other end of the table shuffling her food around her plate, while the Marauders sat in the middle.

Deciding that she didn't want to start any arguments, she sat down with the Marauders.

"Not in the mood for another fight," she replied calmly as the four boys stared at her.

"You know, one of them should really try and do something." Peter squeaked (A/N: ewww)

"Please. They're both too headstrong. Neither would make the first move."

"You're right, but someone needs to push them in the right direction." James said and stood up and made his way down to where Lily was sitting. "Hey, Evans."

"Shove off, Potter. I'm not in the mood for any of your antics now."

"You know," he started as if he didn't hear her. "You and Sam are too good of friends to be fighting."

"Maybe if she APOLIZED to me, I could see speaking to her again." Lily screamed out so Sam would be able to hear.

"Me? Why should I be the one to apologize!" she screamed back.

"Because it's YOUR fault!"

"And what is exactly did I do to make this MY fault! I bet I really didn't even do anything and you're just acting like this so you can take your anger out on someone and say that it's my fault!"

"Oh, it is your fault! Just like it was when your parents died!"

The whole Great Hall froze and started at Sam. Lily slapped her hand over her mouth and had wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Sam. I didn't mean it. Really I didn't." She made her way over to Sam and started to reach out. "I really didn-" but Sam pushed her away.

She stared at her before stomping to the entrance and turning around. "Don't come the fuck near me again, Evans!" and she left in tears, running all the way back to the dorm, locking her self in the bathroom to cry herself to sleep.

**A/N: mmk I have to stop now because my mother is screaming at me from upstairs. rawr rawr rawr. but if you review, I can write mooree! maybe, I do have a 4 day weekend, but I make no promises.**


End file.
